


In her shadow

by MangaBitch



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, America Being an Asshole (Hetalia), Apologies, Blushing, Bottom Canada (Hetalia), Childhood Memories, Comfort, Conversations, Countries Using Human Names, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cute Ending, Dating, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Guilt, Headspace, Heterosexuality, Hugs, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jokes, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, Messy, Minor America/England (Hetalia), Modern Era, Music, Musicians, Nostalgia, Nyotalia, Poor Canada (Hetalia), Reminiscing, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Reflection, Shame, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings, Smile, Surprises, Top England (Hetalia), Why Did I Write This?, mapletea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 13:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: England listens to some of Canada's musicians and finds he enjoys them. But when he speaks to Canada about it, he learns of America's thoughtless actions. So he decides to be more open about his love of music





	In her shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Why does nobody ever try shipping mapletea with female Canada?

England was sat quietly in the living room a pair of large black headphones around his head. His fingers tapping on his knee as he hummed along to the music he was currently listening to. Of the many things in his life that cheered him up when he was down, Music had been one of the biggest things since he was a child.

He was staying with Canada for the weekend, as he had not seen her in so long. Their duties as nations and their long distance relationship taking a toll on them both, physically and emotionally. But seeing her again made the distance easier, easily relaxing and adapting to her manners and culture easily as it was similar to his own.

Though Canada was well known for being part french as she was an ex colony of France's, nobody seemed to recall she had been influenced by him too. Alongside him, she was part of the British Commonwealth and the two had a lot of history together even before they had started a relationship with one another.

The music he was listening to was a mix of both vintage and modern musicians, all from her nation of course. I mean as the incarnation of the nation of Canada, it would be strange if she didn't like her nations own music. I mean the likes of Austria was incredibly proud of his musical talents though he acted like he didn't enjoy boasting about it.

While he could listen to music on an iPod, she also had an old-fashioned Walkman. However, had had opted with the iPod as the music sound was clearer and the volume was louder. Being able to create his own little bubble and jam out to endless catchy tunes and music that could truly touch the soul, leaving you in a great mood.

Joni Mitchell, The Weeknd, Shania Twain, Michael Buble, Celine Dion, Avril Lavigne, Carly rae Jepson, Daniel Lanois. All very prolific and well known musicians loved by the world. However, all of them would not be pinned as someone to come from Canada. Everyone always assumed it was from America unless proven or told otherwise which often shocked them.

As if the likes of Canada was incapable of creating such a talent, remembering her mainly for the likes of Justin Bieber. However, America had no problem taking her off Maddie's hands. Leaving any chaos created by the celebrity to be America's problem now instead of her own, which they both often chuckled at.

In that moment, Canada then decided to walk in, about to tell England that she had put dinner in the oven. Then she noticed England sitting in the middle of the floor with an iPod in hand. She had been rather curious as to why he was so quiet, but now it all rather made sense as he had not been able to hear her.

"Um Arthur?" she asked hesitantly. While she happily allowed him to relax and go about his business during his stay, she felt a little sad to be ignored like this while he listened to music. She would have hoped they could share earphones in this situation. She did love listening to Led Zeppelin, The Beatles or Sam Smith with England while they shared earbuds.

England jumped and removed his earphones looking back in surprise. He hadn't had the volume that loud so he didn't want to damage his ears, only doing so when he was annoyed or drunk. When he saw, Maddie standing there with a confused look, he blushed at the fact he had been ignoring her.

"I apologize love. I was just so taken with the music I was ignorant to anything else" he apologized. One thing that hadn't changed since his youth as a nation was his love of music. He felt so ashamed for ignoring her like this, he could have at least shared an earbud with her. They could have had a karaoke session together just the two of them.

Canada blinked in surprise at his response, eventually a warm smile spreading across her cheeks. "It's no problem Arthur, I was just surprised" she replied in an understanding manner. But part of her was so happy that he was enjoying music so much that he forgot about the world around him and lost himself to the tunes.

He was her guest so he could do as he wished while here. She could suggest activities, but ultimately it was up to him. Besides, watching him tap his fingers and bob his head to the music was rather cute. To know a nation as old as he, was still capable of showing his inner child was rather fun to watch.

England then returned her smile, a loving look on his face. Taking in her form completely, her light blonde waves, big violet eyes, rosy cheeks and perfect figure. Compared to her older sister, Canada was the complete opposite. She was so warm, polite, self-aware, modest and ladylike in every way.

He wished America would take some notes, she had been so cute as a little girl. But as she got older she became such the tomboy and never realized how inappropriate her actions were. While he loved her as much as one could, there were times he cringed or wished she had turned out differently. Such as her excessive love of junk food instead of much else.

She spent most of her time playing sports, getting into trouble and getting into trouble much like Alfred. While her confidence was to be admired, there were times when he wished she would grow up, realizing that she had to start acting like an adult at some point. But that was something she had to learn alone.

He then patted the space beside him with his hand, gesturing Maddie to come and join him, He knew how much she loved listening to music with him after all. It made him happy to share that side of culture with her. Besides, he loved seeing her face light up as her favourite songs came on and she would start to sing her heart out.

Maddie then perked up, approaching England eagerly and sitting down beside him. Closing the gap between the two of them almost instantly, by his side in a heartbeat. Her cheeks flushed with a happy blush, excited to be bonding with him over music. She was like a small child in a sweet store, spoiled for choice.

As she sat down she gazed at the screen of her Ipod curiously, her eyes lighting up as an old favourite came on screen. Reminding her of her younger days as a nation compared to now. "Geez, I haven't listened to Avril Lavigne in ages eh" she replied in surprise. During her rebellious years, she had played all of her songs like a saint, which had annoyed France quite a bit.

Saying how a lady should be making and listening to more refined music instead of grunge. However, to an extent she was proud of Maddie as her guardian, but she had anything but an easy time during Canada's teens. Often cringing upon the entire memory even being mentioned, having to raise a teenage nation by herself.

As she recalled, back in the early 200's her songs were rather popular in both England's country and America's. To this day many teens and young adults still loved her songs. It didn't feel like it had truly been as long as it had. Just listening to the lyrics took her back to that moment, when she had briefly been in the limelight instead of her sister.

England saw her expression and became worried, her happy expression now becoming a bittersweet one. "What's the matter love? You look somewhat troubled?" he asked kindly. Whenever he listened to music, it made him realize how old he was as a nation. But at the same time, he was able to remind America of the influence he had given the music industry.

Rubbing it in America's face whenever female or male America ever called out his music as boring. Simply needing to play The Beatles or Led Zeppelin to prove a point on how "shit" his music was. Saying "Not bad for an old man right?" in the most mocking tone he could muster, which would silence Allen or Amelia's face until they started up again.

Canada blushed, ever since she had begun dating the Brit she had come to realize how well he could read her. Knowing just when her mood changed or something was on her mind. Surprised to know that despite his quiet, somewhat stubborn and stoic nature. England was a very perceptive individual, though he did well to hide it from everyone else.

"I… I was just reminiscing is all. No matter how many hits I would get on the charts, Jessie would always outshine me one way or another" she replied reluctantly feeling almost ashamed. Though it was never mentioned or rarely recognized, she had been in her sisters shadow for years. No matter how hard she tried, people rarely if ever recognized her talents.

It could be rather confidence draining to be constantly placed second compared to your own sister's abilities. Let alone to never have your voice heard above America's. She would always get upset when people like Prussia or Italy would say to America how good her music was. Heavy use of  _her_ music which actually belonged to Canada.

People always assumed America was the only talented sister out of the two of them. That no matter how hard she tried all her efforts would be recognized. No matter how hard she tried to be noticed, she was always in her sister's shadow. Making her wonder sometimes if anyone even remembered she existed at all.

Canadian Idol was unpopular and never got that many episodes, spanning from 2004-2008 a total of 4 years. It seemed in terms of views she could never beat her big sister. X files was briefly popular in the 90's and some fanatics still loved it many years later. Then to her surprise was rebooted giving her some slight popularity yet again.

But her biggest boost came with game of thrones; however, she was still in the dark and had yet to completely be idolized like her sister. She did get the odd double team creations though. Now and again her sister would work together with her to create a movie. However, that was very rare and it was hit or miss depending on how good the movie, or TV series turned out.

England softened, a sense of sadness filling his heart. Somehow he knew that feeling all too well, while his TV shows were popular with other nations. America had a habit of remaking his series and trying to outdo him. He then leaned over and hugged Maddie tightly, burying his nose in her honey blonde waves affectionately.

He hated seeing her sad, she was so much prettier when she smiled. She had so much to offer and was an amazing nation filled with culture and rich history like himself. Both himself and France would never be prouder of the young woman she had become thanks to their loving care and influence. Always hoping she was aware of such a thing.

However, she never really got the recognition she deserved because her sister was forever stealing everyone's attention. While he was proud of America's success, she could learn to be subtle every now and again. Knowing when not to gloat about something or have to brag about every little thing that went right in her life.

He then had a very sneaky idea, a playful smile spreading across his face. He then pulled out his phone, making sure Maddie didn't see what he was up to. Deciding to make use of the internet. He pulled up his twitter account and typed "Canada, home of talent" then tagging every named musician underneath. He then closed the app after posting, waiting for the reaction of the internet.

He would wait to see how the internet would react to this, he didn't want Maddie to be sad. Plenty of people loved and appreciated her, but he wanted her to see this too. But using the form of social media to give him a little boost didn't hurt, now he just had to wait for her reaction.


End file.
